205 Live (January 29, 2019)
The January 29, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona on January 29, 2019. Summary Maria and Mike Kanellis have been pressing WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick to give Mike Kanellis the opportunity to challenge the best the Cruiserweight division has to offer. Maverick obliged and Kanellis stood toe-to-toe with former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Kalisto. With Maria joining the commentary team and Kalsito coming off the grueling Fatal 4-Way Match during Royal Rumble Kickoff, Kanellis certainly had the odds stacked in his favor. Kanellis started the match aggressively, going after Kalisto with a show of force, but the lucha dragon was able to recover and shift momentum in his favor. Nevertheless, Kanellis regained his composure and unleashed on his opponent as Maria touted her husband's experience to the WWE Universe. Kanellis decimated Kalisto on the outside, methodically striking and using the environment to maximize punishment. The resilience former champion eventually regained his composure and took control in a dizzying display of fast-paced offense, but it was not enough to secure victory. Kalisto pressed forward with an offensive, but as he dove to the outside to flatten his opponent, Kannellis tossed the luchador into the barricade. Back inside the ring, Kalisto and The Opportunist battled back and forth until Kanellis slammed his opponent from the top rope. As both Superstars struggled to their feet, Kanellis pressed forward, once again unleashing his fury with a series of suplexes that spelled certain doom for the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. However, Kalisto managed to stay alive, only enraging Kanellis further. As Kanellis prepared another high-impact maneuver, Kalisto counter and managed to score a pinfall for the victory. On WWE 205 Live, footage taken with a cell phone revealed a brutal brawl between Tony Nese and Noam Dar in the parking lot before WWE 205 Live. WWE officials and other Cruiserweights broke up the melee, but Nese got the better of The Scottish Supernova after attacking him from behind. Kayla Braxton revealed that while Dar didn't sustain any serious injuries, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick has indefinitely suspended The Premier Athlete. After clashing in the Fatal 4-Way Match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship during Royal Rumble Kickoff, Akira Tozawa and Hideo Itami each wanted to prove they were still ripe for title contention. Looking to showcase their abilities in singles competition, the former partners had no love lost for one another. Itami has defeated Tozawa before and was looking to repeat that success. When Itami sought advice from his ally Ariya Daivari, Tozawa attacked and took control of the match. With his own ally The Brian Kendrick looking on, The Stamina Monster remained one step ahead of his opponent until Itami countered the Senton. Rolling to the outside, Tozawa found himself on the receiving end of a brief assault from Daivari, helping to give Itami even more of an advantage. Mounting an impressive offense, Tozawa ignored a distraction from Daivari, taking down Itami with a missile dropkick and a diving headbutt to the outside. Another assist from The Persian Lion aided Itami, but his inability to secure victory started to create frustration for the Japanese legend. As the battle continued, Kendrick and Daivari continued to try and influence the match for their respective allies. After Daivari took out Kendrick and Itami took advantage and clobbered Tozawa, the Japanese legend attempted a basement dropkick, but Tozawa moved, causing Daivari to take the brunt of the move. Itami's miscalculation allowed Tozawa to execute a snap German suplex and his patented Senton for the victory. After the match, as Kendrick and Tozawa celebrated and made their exit, Daivari appeared to help Itami to his feet, but he instead shockingly delivered a clothesline, leveling his ally. Results ; ; *Kalisto (w/ Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) defeated Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) (11:11) *Akira Tozawa (w/ The Brian Kendrick) defeated Hideo Itami (w/ Ariya Daivari) (14:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 1-29-19 1.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 2.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 3.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 4.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 5.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 6.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 7.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 8.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 9.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 10.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 11.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 12.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 13.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 14.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 15.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 16.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 17.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 18.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 19.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 20.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 21.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 22.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 23.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 24.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 25.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 26.jpg 205 Live 1-29-19 27.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #114 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #114 at WWE.com * 205 Live #114 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events